Lo que la lluvia trae
by Cristy Dragneel
Summary: ¿Cómo puede empeorar el día de Lucy? con una lluvia que más parece un diluvio, un novio idiota, sus zapatos nuevos y carísimos arruinados y como guinda del pastel... encontrarse con su sexy e insoportable vecino cuando ella se ve como una rata ahogada. One-shot lemmon


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA NUEVAMENTENO ES MIA ES DE LUXY1985  
YO SOLO LA ADAPTE A LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL**

 **Hi! Aquí con un nuevo one-shot que como de costumbre no es mío. Atención este one-shot contiene lemmon. Si no les gusta pueden salir de aquí, si es lo contrario ¡disfruten!**

* * *

Lo que la lluvia trae…

Las calles de Tokio estaban desiertas, la lluvia había conseguido que todo ser viviente se refugiara en sus casas, oficinas o en cualquier lugar calientito y seco, todos… excepto una rubia peinada de coletas llamada Lucy Heartfilia que caminaba lo más rápido que podía.

Su ropa estaba empapada, pero eso no era lo único, sus zapatos, esos preciosos zapatos por los que había estado ahorrando los últimos meses estaban arruinados, más que arruinados, uno de ellos había perdido el tacón el cual se había quebrado cuando corrió para intentar alcanzar el bus para su casa… el cual obviamente perdió.

Así que aquí encontramos a una chica intentando volver a casa lo más rápido que puede después de tener el peor día de su vida.

– Lo único que falta es que caiga un rayo justo sobre mi cabeza.

A lo lejos un trueno estremeció a la rubia.

– Era broma, era broma… por favor no quiero morir chamuscada por un rayo.

Por fin frente a sus ojos apareció el edificio en el que vivía, "Por fin mi suerte mejora" pensó Lucy al verlo. Corrió el último tramo hasta entrar al edificio, ya dentro se detuvo para recuperar el aliento perdido muchas cuadras atrás.

– Buenas tardes señorita Lucy, parece que la lluvia la atrapó – dijo Loke, el encargado del edificio.

– Si Loke, gracias por recordármelo…

– Su correo señorita – dijo el encargado – que pase una buena noche.

"¿Buena noche? ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso?" Lucy camino furiosa hacia el elevador, haciendo malabares con sus cosas, llevaba su mochila de la universidad colgando de un solo hombro porque la otra correa se había desprendido luego de años de aguantar todos los libros, comida, ropa y lo que fuera que ella metiera dentro, su tacón estaba en su mano derecha junto con un paraguas arruinado "¿Por qué diablos no tiré este tonto paraguas?" pensó Lucy, en la izquierda llevaba una bolsa de la tintorería con el vestido que llevaría a la boda de su hermano, eso claro antes de inundarse la bolsa y arruinar el vestido por completo, y en la boca llevaba los sobres de su correo.

Todo eso para darse cuenta de que el elevador no funcionaba… estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el tercer nivel en donde vivía. Cuando llegó se las arregló para sacar de la bolsa de su sudadera dejando caer en el proceso su correo, estaba haciendo contorsionismo para abrir la puerta sin botar nada cuando alguien le hablo.

– Vaya, vaya pero si es la rubiecita.

– Lárgate Dragneel, hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, así que tírate a un pozo y desaparece.

En la puerta del departamento de al lado, un hombre, de cabello rosa, ojos verdes y un cuerpo que cualquier modelo querría tener, se apoyaba en la pared vestido elegantemente mientras la miraba de forma burlona.

– ¿Sabes que hay cosas llamadas paraguas que te protegen de la lluvia verdad?

– Sí lo sé pero el mío se arruino – Lucy estaba segura de que si no habría la puerta de su apartamento cometería un asesinato. "Maldito y sexy Dragneel que me saca de mis casillas" pensó Lucy.

– Nunca creí que te gustaran las películas de Disney.

– ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Lucy seguía peleando con su llave.

– Pues que te crees Cenicienta al perder un zapato, ¿tu príncipe vendrá pronto a visitarte?

– El príncipe se convirtió en sapo al irse con mi hermana y los aplasté a ambos con mi tacón.

– ¡JAJAJA! Así que no eres Cenicienta sino la hermanastra fea.

En ese preciso momento Lucy consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura "Aleluya", pero al darle la vuelta, varias cosas pasaron, la llave se quebró quedándose atorada en la cerradura obviamente, su mochila decidió que ya era hora de que se rompiera la otra correa, cayendo al suelo y terminando de matar a su computadora la cual por cierto ya había muerto ahogada por la lluvia, y del enojo Lucy le dio un rodillazo a la puerta consiguiendo no solo lastimarse, si no también resbalarse y caer sentada llevándose otro buen golpe.

El silencio llenó el pasillo dejando que solo se escuchara la lluvia…

– ¡PFF JAJAJAJA! – Natsu empezó a reír al verla tirada con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara – te he dicho mil veces que no seas impulsiva _cabeza de chorlito_ , por eso te has caído.

Lucy estaba a punto de gritarle como siempre hacía, ya que esas peleas eran diarias, si no era él el que las empezaba era ella, había algo en él, que conseguía que ella se pusiera a la defensiva aun cuando él no le había dicho nada. El tira y afloja al que jugaban era ya conocido por todos; conocidos y desconocidos que salían huyendo cada vez que este par se juntaba. Que diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si ella no lo hubiera visto besándose con una castaña plástica llamada Evergreen del segundo nivel. Lucy estaba decidida a decirle que le gustaba cuando lo vio en plena acción con esa, después de eso la amistad que habían tenido se fue por el caño y empezaron las hostilidades, él salía con cuanta chica le sonriera y ella acepto salir con Sting como su novia, y no como antes que lo hacían en plan de amigos.

Pero en ese momento en lugar de empezar a gritar, se dejó caer de espaldas y llevó una mano a los ojos para cubrirlos. Natsu dejó de reír inmediatamente.

– Lucy… ¿estás bien?

– ¿Tú que crees?

– Yo…

– Sabes que, no digas nada Natsu, vuelve a tu departamento y pretende que nunca me viste – Lucy quería desesperadamente que Natsu se fuera, para poder llorar tranquila y que él no la viera desmoronarse.

– No puedo dejarte aquí, estas mojada y…

– Natsu, hoy tuve el peor día de mi vida, me levanté tarde, se me olvidó estudiar para el examen de Estadística el cual reprobé, el idiota de Sting me dejó por mi hermana y tuvo la cara de decirme que era por mi culpa, arruine los zapatos por los que había trabajado como loca, es decir, ¿quién se gasta tanto dinero por UN par de zapatos?... la tonta de Lucy.

– No eres tonta – Natsu pensó que nunca la había visto tan frágil, ella siempre peleaba y no se dejaba vencer nunca, su personalidad libre y extrovertida era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, "esperen… ¿acabo de admitir que me gusta?" _"Pues claro que te gusta idiota, por eso no la dejas tranquila y la persigues solo para hacerla rabiar y conseguir que hable contigo, para que sepa que existes"._ La voz de su conciencia definitivamente era dura.

– Lo soy, no me discutas, veamos que más… así arruine el tonto vestido para la boda de Laxus, mi computadora murió y perdí mi mochila favorita.

– Esa mochila debía tirarse hace mucho – Natsu se agachó para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído a Lucy. Levantó la cabeza y vio como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, seguida de muchas otras.

– No llores Lucy, perdón por ser un idiota de primera categoría y burlarme de ti.

– ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO! – gritó Lucy – solo… solo vete Natsu… ¿por favor?

De pronto Lucy sintió como era levantada del suelo, Natsu la estaba cargando y llevándola hacia su departamento.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó ella aun aturdida.

– No te voy a dejar tirada en el pasillo, con la ropa mojada para que luego te de pulmonía.

– Bájame Natsu, estás loco, además estoy mojando tu traje y obviamente ya vas tarde para tu cita.

Natsu abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró dirigiéndose a la sala, dejó a Lucy en el sofá y salió de nuevo. Lucy no entendía que le pasaba a Natsu, había pasado de ser pesado y arrogante a comportarse como un ser humano normal, definitivamente algo estaba mal con él.

Cuando entró de nuevo se dio cuenta de que Lucy lo miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y una cola de burro. _"¿Y qué esperabas?, te has comportado como un idiota con ella desde que empezó a salir con Sting"_ le susurró la voz de su conciencia, ahogó un gruñido al darse cuenta de que no sería fácil conseguir el perdón y la confianza de la rubia.

– Y… ¿cómo sabías que iba a una cita?

– Porque siempre te arreglas muy bien cuando sales con una de tus "fans". Cada vez que te veo en tu traje de "galán guapísimo" sé que en algún lugar te espera alguna chica.

– Así que te parezco guapo… - Natsu sonrió, al final Lucy Heartfilia no era tan inmune a él como creía.

– Yo… claro que no… quise decir… disfraz… ¡Sí!, disfraz… ya sabes escondes al tonto horrible que eres así que…

– ¿Quieres tomar una ducha y cambiarte de ropa? – le preguntó Natsu cambiando de tema completamente.

– ¿Ducha?

– Sí, estas empapada y ya te dije que te daría pulmonía, además estás mojando mi sofá.

Lucy se levantó como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba sentada sobre fuego, notando como el impecable sillón blanco tenía una macha dejada por sus ropas mojadas.

– Ehhh… sí creo que tienes razón debo parecer una rata ahogada, jejeje… mmm, pero no tengo ropa…

– Yo te prestaré algo.

– mmm… Ok.

– Mientras tanto llamaré a un cerrajero – a Natsu le pareció gracioso como Lucy caminaba hacia atrás alejándose de él como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un león a punto de saltar sobre ella y comérsela, ante ese pensamiento Natsu se rio internamente y se dedicó a verla detalladamente; la ropa mojada se le pegaba completamente, el pantalón dejaba ver sus piernas largas y estilizadas, la blusa que llevaba dejaba ver un vientre plano y marcaba unos senos firmes y de un tamaño que él estaba seguro encajarían perfectamente es sus manos.

Se dio la vuelta esperando que Lucy no hubiera notado la "pequeña" tienda de campaña que se había formado en sus pantalones, solamente imaginársela sin ropa le había producido una erección bastante obvia.

Caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones Lucy sintió que un calor le invadía el rostro, había sido una tonta diciéndole que lo consideraba guapo _,_ "tonta, tonta, tonta" se repetía una y mil veces. Porque una cosa era que ella lo considerara el hombre más guapo que había conocido (aún más que Sting) y otra muy distinta el decírselo en la cara.

Cuando llegó a la habitación corrió rápidamente a encerrarse en el baño, agradecía que todos los departamentos fueran iguales, porque si no habría tenido que volver con Natsu y preguntarle donde estaba el baño, y para ser sincera la última mirada que él le dio le provocó un calor y estremecimiento que recorrió todo el cuerpo, Dios, solo esperaba salir de allí pronto o terminaría diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba (aunque eso se quedaba corto con lo que realmente sentía) y saltándole encima.

– Lucy, te dejó ropa sobre mi cama para que te pongas.

– Gracias.

Ella se quedó observando el baño de Natsu, como todo en su departamento en el baño también se reflejaba la personalidad fuerte de Natsu, se quitó la ropa rápidamente, ya que se estaba congelando y se metió en la ducha, el agua caliente la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Se dio la ducha más rápida de la historia y luego de ponerse una bata de baño enorme, salió para vestirse, sobre la cama de Natsu estaba una camisa y un pantalón de deporte, no pudo evitar acercar la nariz a la camisa y aspirar su aroma.

– Que bien huele, exactamente como él.

– mmm… ¿interrumpo?

Lucy dio un salto hacia atrás mientas ahogaba un grito y se aferraba a la camisa como si fuera un salvavidas. ¿La habría escuchado? _"pues claro que te escuchó tonta"_ la vocecita de su conciencia le susurraba al oído " _y ahora va a creer que eres una loca bipolar medio desnuda en su habitación que se pone a suspirar como quinceañera al sentir el olor de su ropa"_

– Yo… yo… yo estaba…

– ¿Sí? – Natsu encaró una ceja, como le gustaba verla en aprietos, ¿cómo nunca se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía por ella? _"porque tenía novio y tú respetas o ajeno, aunque el tipo sea una rata asquerosa",_ claro que ahora la susodicha rata ya no estaba en el camino, lo cual dejaba a Lucy libre, " _¡Bien!"_

– Creo que debería vestirme y salir a esperar al cerrajero frente a la puerta de mi departamento – Lucy estaba cada vez más nerviosa en especial al ver que muy lentamente Natsu se acercaba a ella.

– El cerrajero dice que no vendrá tan tarde y con este clima… así que… creo que te deberías quedar aquí… conmigo.

Natsu no podía dejar de verla, era bellísima, y él había decidido dejar de esconder lo que sentía detrás de sarcasmos y bromas. Era hora de que él hiciera su movimiento y con algo de suerte… bueno con mucha suerte, Lucy le correspondería.

Lucy sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca, después de meses de soñar (y no de manera inocente) con su insoportable vecino, allí estaba ella, en su casa, en su habitación, medio desnuda mientras que Natsu la veía como si ella fuera un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y él un niño travieso con hambre.

– T… t… tengo frío – tartamudeo Lucy.

– No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso – en cuanto lo dijo Natsu la tomó de la cintura y para sorpresa y deleite de Lucy la besó. Y vaya si sabía besar, el beso empezó suave, casi como una leve caricia, él jugueteo y provocó a sus labios hasta que con un suspiro de rendición Lucy abrió los labios para permitirle entrar.

Para Natsu era el paraíso; sus labios eran dulces y suaves, su sabor era como el de las fresas, lo embriagaba por completo y amenazaba con hacerle perder el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo. Sus lenguas se enfrentaban en una batalla por el control , pero rápidamente Lucy cedió dejándolo a él tomar por completo el control.

– Natsu… – Lucy susurró suavemente – Yo…yo…

– Shhh… princesa, todo estará bien – Natsu besó el cuello de Lucy justo donde se sentía el pulso frenético de ella, Lucy emitió un pequeño gemido cuando él abrió la parte delantera de la bata y tomó uno de sus senos en sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo mientras volvía a besarla en la boca.

– Perfectos… tal como pensé… simplemente perfectos – Natsu rompió el beso para agacharse y tomar uno de los pezones de Lucy entre sus labios, lo succionó primero suavemente y luego con más fuerza, mientras tanto su mano bajaba buscando el lugar en el que ella deseaba desesperadamente que él la tocará. Lucy gimió y jadeo intentando respirar pero el calor de su cuerpo la consumía por completo, las sensaciones que Natsu estaba despertando en ella eran algo que nunca antes había sentido.

– Natsu, por favor, necesito tocarte, quiero tocarte.

Obedientemente Natsu se separó de ella y en cuanto lo hizo Lucy dejó caer la bata y se acercó a él, le quitó la chaqueta y luego le aflojo la corbata, Natsu se moría por tocar su piel de porcelana, pero ella se alejó y le sonrió.

– No, no, no… debes tener paciencia, no sería justo que yo este desnuda cuando tú no lo estás, ¿no crees?

– Lucy deja de jugar conmigo y torturarme, te deseo.

Ella se volvió a acercar y haciendo que él pusiera las manos atrás, terminó de quitarle la camisa, él era más perfecto de lo que ella creía, sus abdominales se marcaban como prueba de las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio, sus pectorales no se quedaban atrás y sus brazos eran musculosos sin exagerar, se imaginó que sentiría al estar rodeada por ellos y se estremeció de la anticipación.

Sus manos bajaron hasta encontrar el cinturón de su pantalón luego de soltarlo, le bajó la cremallera, despacio muy despacio, tardándose un poco más de lo normal justo en su erección, lo escuchó sisear y decir algo que ella no pudo comprender pero que sonó más o menos como "bruja tentadora". Cuando se deshizo de los pantalones se encargó de los bóxer tomándolos por la cinturilla, los bajó lentamente hasta dejarlos caer en el suelo. Cuando vio su erección no le quedó ninguna duda de que Natsu la deseaba.

Natsu salió de sus pantalones y bóxer rápidamente, alejándolos de una patada, tomó a Lucy de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, acercando sus caderas, haciéndole sentir el calor y la dureza de su miembro, Lucy se sentía completamente húmeda entre sus piernas, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente que dolía. Él la recostó suavemente en la cama, detallándola completamente para grabar cada curva, cada expresión en su memoria para siempre.

Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus rodillas, le separó con delicadeza los muslos, ella solo se dejó hacer suspirando de placer ante cada caricia que Natsu le daba, de pronto sintió como él la besaba justo en el centro de su feminidad, contuvo el aliento, Natsu se abrió paso entre los suaves labios de Lucy, probando, besando cada parte, la escuchaba gemir consiguiendo excitarlo aún más.

– Oh… Dios mío… eso es… se siente tan…– Lucy no podía decir ninguna frase completa a causa del placer que la recorría.

Lucy sintió cuando él introdujo su lengua justo en ella, Natsu la provocaba lamiéndola, jugaba con su clítoris sin darle descanso, el placer la volvía loca, ella necesitaba hacer algo y rápidamente empezó a mover las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la lengua de Natsu, una intensa presión se fue formando en su vientre mientras Natsu seguía jugando con ella, estaba tan cerca… podía sentir el orgasmo formándose en su interior, cerrando los ojos gritó, el orgasmo arrasó por completo con ella, detrás de sus parpados pudo ver luces de colores , nunca antes había experimentado algo así.

– Natsu… eso fue…

Aun con las secuelas del orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo, sintió como Natsu se colocaba sobre ella, la cabeza de su miembro buscaba la entrada a su cuerpo, su erección era dura y firme y cuando se abrió paso en su interior se sintió maravillosamente bien, se sentía… correcto. Natsu nunca se había sentido tan completo antes, como en ese momento, el estar unido a Lucy era algo indescriptible, apretando los dientes empezó a moverse, primero despacio, para así prolongar un poco más el orgasmo que ella acababa de tener, él estaba tan duro que sentía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

– Lucy… yo te…

– Natsu… Natsu… Natsu…

Natsu empezó a embestirla más fuerte, más rápido, estaba perdido en su calor, atrapado por completo, sentía como las paredes internas de Lucy lo acogían como si no quisieran que él se alejara, Lucy le rodeo las caderas con sus piernas, haciendo que él perdiera el poco control que tenía, la embistió aún más rápido, ella jadeaba buscando aire, y susurraba su nombre, así como él susurraba el de ella. Sintió como ella se tensaba a su alrededor y gritaba su nombre al mismo tiempo que dejaba que un orgasmo la llevara muy alto otra vez, él se dejó ir junto con ella.

– ¡Lucy!

– ¡Natsu!

Lucy sentía como Natsu se derramaba por completo en su interior, era una sensación completamente nueva, ella quedó lánguida sobre la cama, cubierta por el fuerte cuerpo de Natsu, quien le susurraba palabras cariñosas y la besaba una y otra vez. Estaba feliz, se sentía querida, amada… quizás.

Natsu nunca, ni en sus seños más locos pensó que lo que acababa de pasar fuera posible, la sensación de tener a Lucy debajo de él, era increíble, quitándose de encima de ella, se recostó a su lado atrayéndola hacia él hasta que Lucy se acurruco completamente entre sus brazos, la tranquilidad y la felicidad que ambos sentían unido al unísono de la lluvia los fue arrullando hasta que ambos se durmieron.

.

.

Natsu despertó al sentir la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana, lo primero que pensó fue que había tenido el sueño más realista y maravilloso con su pequeña y rubia vecina. De pronto sintió como alguien se abrazaba a él como si nunca quisiera soltarse, la calidez de un cuerpo pequeño y suave lo invadió.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, la vio… allí en su cama abrazándolo como si fuera algo que hiciera desde siempre estaba Lucy Heartfilia, maravillosamente desnuda con el cabello suelto extendido sobre la almohada, sus labios aún hinchados por los besos compartidos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Internamente él empezó a saltar de alegría, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

– Despierta Bella Durmiente… - Lucy se removió acercándose más a él y murmuró algo que sonó como "cinco minutos más"

– Vamos princesa, es hora de levantarse te prometo que te haré panqueques con crema batida, fresas y chocolate – la intentó persuadir Natsu mientras le daba otro beso en la punta de la nariz. – ¿Qué te parece mi pequeña y hermosa Bella Durmiente?

Sin abrir los ojos Lucy respondió:

– A la Bella Durmiente el príncipe la despierta con un beso en los labios, no en la nariz.

Natsu se echó a reír, y poniéndose encima de ella, la beso en los labios, de una forma en la que Lucy estaba segura; el dichoso príncipe de Disney nunca había besado a la Bella Durmiente, porque la película era para menores de edad.

Cuando él se separó de ella y Lucy abrió los ojos lo vio observándola, sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

– Buenos días – dijo Natsu.

– Buenos días.

– ¿Qué te parece si ahora preparo ese desayuno del que hablamos?

– Mmm… si, eso estaría bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose, esperando… ¿esperando que?, ¿una despedida amistosa?, ¿un momento incomodo?, pero nada de eso llegó, el silencio que los envolvía era tranquilo, cómodo.

– ¿Qué pasara ahora? – preguntó Lucy sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿Qué crees que pasara?

– No lo sé… es decir… tengo miedo de pensar en lo que pasara.

– Bueno… primero desayunaremos, luego podemos sentarnos tranquilamente a ver televisión, mientras decidimos a donde iremos a pasear en la tarde y…

– ¡Natsu!, hablo en serio.

– Yo también. Quiero decir, ahora pasara lo que debimos dejar que pasara hace mucho tiempo, no más bromas o sarcasmos entre nosotros, viviremos el día a día.

Lucy se sentía temerosa y un poco desconfiada, ¿sería verdad todo lo que Natsu decía?, él pudo ver en su mirada todas las dudas que cruzaban por la mente de Lucy.

– Sabes… hace meses, antes de que dejáramos de ser amigos… yo iba a decirte que me gustabas… pero de repente empezaste a salir con ese idiota, así que yo simplemente me aleje de ti.

– En ese tiempo Sting y yo sólo éramos amigos, entonces yo… te vi con la castaña del segundo nivel, Evergreen, antes de que empezáramos a llevarnos mal, estaban… y bueno yo…

– Ese día estaba muy borracho, te había visto salir con Sting, y decidí que si tú salías a divertirte yo también, la encontré en la discoteca, bebimos y mucho… me emborrache y cuando regresamos, no sé… pensé que estaba contigo, quería que así fuera, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me fui y me sentí como el mayor tonto del mundo.

– Por favor no me digas que me parezco a ella – dijo Lucy con cara de horror.

– Claro que no, tú eres hermosa, real y sincera, y si me dejas, te demostraré cada día cuanto te amo.

– ¡¿Me amas?!

– Sé que te parecerá precipitado, pero… mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más pensaba en ti, y más deseaba estar contigo, verte sonreír y ser yo quien consiguiera tu atención y tu amor, no ese bueno para nada.

– Natsu…

– Sé que probablemente acabo de asustarte, pero es lo que siento.

Lucy sintió que iba a estallar de felicidad, no solo ella se sentía así, Natsu compartía sus sentimientos, cuando vio que él parecía preocupado al ver que ella no decía nada, ella acarició su mejilla.

– Tonto, no me has asustado, no puedes asustar a alguien que también te ama.

– ¿En serio?

– Sip.

– Pero me he comportado horrible contigo.

– Sí… y yo no me he quedado atrás – le dijo ella sonriendo.

– Desde ahora, te compensaré, lo prometo.

– No necesito que me compenses nada, lo único que necesito es que me ames.

– Para siempre.

– Te advierto que luego no te puedes echar para atrás.

– Nunca.

Así en esa mañana mientras Natsu la besaba con pasión y después de que la lluvia le hiciera pasar a Lucy su peor momento, ella se dio cuenta de que aunque el día anterior, en su mayor parte, fue una pesadilla, la noche le había traído muchas sorpresas y no pocas alegrías y mientras los besos subían de calor y ellos se volvían a entregar al placer, se dijo que al final resultaba que sí era una chica con suerte.

FIN

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
